


Close your eyes

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Some ideas are bad but not this one.





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Close your eyes  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Riley Finn  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 157  
>  **Summary:** Some ideas are bad but not this one.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 22 for the phrase 'Close your eyes' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

"Close your eyes." Spike's accent was thick with lust as he leaned over the man lying chained to the bed.

Spike's accent, thicker than normal sent flames of desire flickering through Riley’s body and he groaned. "Spike." Riley swallowed hard, his body trembling with anticipation. "I don't think this is a good idea."

The blonde vampire shrugged. "Probably not. But do it anyway." 

Riley groaned at the demand in the vampire’s voice and did as he was commanded. This should be a scary situation, chained tight and at Spike’s mercy but all Riley felt was the ecstasy of being close to Spike. He pulled at the chains that bound him as Spike began licking down his body before he slid his sharp fangs into the tender skin of his thigh. A loud moan escaped him and his body arched off of the bed. 

He quickly changed his mind. He was wrong.

_This was a damn good idea._


End file.
